I AM
by phoenixqueen
Summary: Aragorn's decision to become King was a difficult one, and a lifelong one. What led to his choice? Songfic.


I AM

**Disclaimer**:  All references to Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien.  The song "I AM" is from the rock opera "**! Hero**" by Eddie DeGamo and Bob Farrell.  I make no claims of ownership to either.

**Summary**:  Aragorn's decision to become King of Gondor was a difficult one and a lifelong one.  What led to his choice?

**Rating**: PG (to be on the safe side)

**Author's Note**: I know that according to Tolkien, only Arathorn died at the hands of orcs and that Gilraen brought Aragorn to safety and raised him alongside Elrond, but for the purposes of the story, she brought Aragorn to safety and died of her wounds not long afterward, so in essence, Aragorn has never had a mother, only Elrond and the twins.

            Also, this story is only going to refer to a few events in Aragorn's life before becoming King.  It's long enough with just those few I've chosen, I was not about to attempt to write a biography for the man!  So, forgive the time jumps, but it was easier to do it that way, by picking key events.

************************************************************************

"Estel, would you please come to my study when you are finished?"

Estel, a young human of twenty, smiled at Elrond, Lord of the elven city of Rivendell.  The elf lord was the only father that he had ever known.  Elrond had adopted him when he was two, after his mother and father were killed.  "Yes _Ada_. {Father}  I'll be there in a minute."

Elrond nodded and returned his youngest son's smile.  The elf lord turned and headed for his study, leaving Estel and his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, at the breakfast table.  The young human finished his meal quickly, and stood, trailing in his father's wake.

Once inside the comfortable, familiar room, Estel took a seat on the couch next to the fireplace, beside Elrond.  The elf seemed very solemn today.  Elrond was usually very serious; although he did have a lighter side that few people ever saw, save for his sons and his good friend and advisor, Glorfindel.

Elrond cleared his throat and leveled a serious look at his youngest.  "Estel, I have something very important to tell you.  It is time that you learned of your ancestry, and your destiny."

The human frowned, but nodded.  His full attention was now on the elf, and he wondered what exactly his father meant by that.

"You know that your parents were Arathorn and Gilraen, and that they were Rangers."  Elrond began.  When Estel nodded, the elf continued.  "What you don't know is your father's lineage.  He is descended in direct line from Isildur, and as his only child, so are you."  Elrond paused and Estel felt himself go pale, judging from the chill of his skin, as his father's words sunk in.  "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur." 

"Are you certain?" Estel, now Aragorn, whispered.

Elrond looked steadily at the human who had worked his way into the elf lord's heart.  He knew how much his son was hoping that this was not true, but it was time for the man to learn of his destiny and to accept it.  "Yes, Aragorn.  I have fostered all of Isildur's descendants here, followed their lives, and tracked their children until it came to your father…and then to you."

Aragorn didn't speak for a long time.  Finally, he asked, his voice trembling slightly, "What does this mean?"

Elrond regarded his son.  "Dark times are coming _ion nin_ {my son}.  I do not doubt that you were born during these times for a purpose.  I think that you are meant to be the one to reclaim the throne of Gondor, to rise above all of your forefathers who chose not to take the throne to which they were entitled.  You are the Hope of Men, which is why I named you Estel."

Aragorn shook his head.  "I don't want a throne.  I am happy being here as your son and a Ranger.  If my ancestors refused to claim the throne, then so do I.  I would rather live in exile than among men as their King."

_Sometimes it's hard_

_To do what you're meant to do_

Elrond sighed.  "I am not saying that you must claim the throne now, Estel.  You are not ready, and it is not time.  You are of the blood of Numenor, so you have plenty of time to decide.  And," he stopped and draped an arm around the human's shoulders, "no matter what fate you choose, you will always be my son."  The elf lord studied his son's profile.  "You have a hard life ahead of you, Estel.  I can see it, and how you handle the challenges that you are faced with will help you make the final decision of your destiny."

_The fire we must walk through_

_Sometimes it's hard_

************************************************************************

_20 years later…_

Aragorn studied the ground in front of him.  The footsteps were very well-defined in the muddy ground.  The men that he and his rangers were tracking were making no effort to cover their tracks.  *_All the more fools, they_,* the ranger thought scornfully.

These men that they were tracking were slavers.  They had taken several young girls, no more than 14 years of age, captive and were taking them to be sold on the slave market as pleasure-slaves.  Aragorn was determined to rescue the girls before they left the Northern wilderness.  Right now the Rangers outnumbered the slavers two to one, but once they reached the Southern lands, the slavers would be able to rendezvous with more men in the same business and the girls would be lost.

According to the tracks, the slavers had passed through this area not more than an hour ago, which was good news for the Rangers.  Aragorn raised his head and whistled, signaling his men that they were moving out.  Rising from his crouched position, the ranger ran alongside the tracks, following them closely, as his men followed him.

They traveled through the lush forests.  They were only a few days from Rivendell, and Aragorn had been considering going to visit his family when he had brought these slavers to bay and returned the girls safely to their homes.  He had been away from Rivendell for almost a year, and he knew that it would be good to return for a short time and visit with his brothers.

Suddenly, Aragorn whistled again, the signal to halt.  The rangers immediately stopped and Aragorn moved forward on his own, dropping to a crawl as he approached some thick undergrowth.  He had heard something on the other side of the bushes… something that didn't belong in a forest.

Working his way underneath the bushes, the ranger separated the leaves just enough so that he could see what lay beyond them.  He had heard human voices, and while they could just be a group of hunters, it was more probable that it was the slavers that he was tracking.

In a small clearing just beyond the undergrowth where Aragorn lay, the slavers, about ten in number, were stopping to rest.  They probably had no idea that the rangers were on their tail or they would have tried to hide their tracks, and they wouldn't be stopping in the middle of the day.

On the far side of the clearing, Aragorn could see the four girls that he had come to rescue.  They were tied to a tree, and their ankles were tied to stakes in the ground.  None of the slavers were guarding the girls in particular, since all four were obviously terrified and had no intentions of trying to escape.

The slightest rustle behind him made Aragorn turn his head just enough to see Halbarad coming up to take a look.  Aragorn slid to the side easily, clearing enough room for the older ranger to study the situation.

Halbarad took a deep breath, and then both rangers backed out of the bushes.  Once they were free of the undergrowth, the others all gathered around to hear what the plan was.  Aragorn quickly drew in the dirt with his finger, showing the others the situation.  Several of them swore softly.  Even with the advantage of numbers, the slavers were fierce fighters.  They had encountered this same band earlier in the year and the slavers had gotten away with two small boys and a girl of eighteen who had been engaged to her childhood sweetheart.  The rangers of the South had been alerted to keep an eye on the slave markets for the children, but they were never found.

"What now, Aragorn?  We're going to need every man to fight off these slavers, and it is possible that if one of them can get away from us long enough, he'll be able to kill the girls before we can stop him," Halbarad said.  "We could really use an elf here, right about now."

Aragorn thought for a moment, and then his eyes brightened.  "That's it!" he whispered.  "The slavers are heading _towards_ Rivendell, probably without even realizing it.  I know these woods very well, and if I leave now, I can go to Rivendell and get my brothers' help, and quite probably a contingent of guards to come and help us.  Then we can take these men prisoner, instead of killing them.  If we fight now, we'll have to kill them before they'll even consider surrendering."

"What about us, Aragorn?  What should we do?" another ranger asked.

"Stay with them, keep following them.  Don't attack them unless they show signs of wanting to hurt the girls, but I don't think they'll try anything.  Those girls represent their payments, they won't damage the goods."  Aragorn said, cringing at having to speak of the girls like property, but that was all that they were to the slavers.

The others nodded, and Aragorn stood.  He walked over to where the horses had been left.  The rangers usually traveled on foot, but they had had the horses with them when they learned about the slavers, and it had been easier to try to catch them on horseback than on foot.

Aragorn swung up onto the back of his black mare, a gift from his father a few years ago.  Her name was Miiriel, because she was indeed a great jewel.  She was obedient, and smart, and she rarely spooked, a very uncommon trait among horses.  She was also amazingly fast.  Her sire was Elrond's prized black stallion, Gwathlinnar {Shadow-singer}.

Once Aragorn was settled, he nudged the mare forward with his heels, until he was far enough from the slavers' camp that they wouldn't hear Miiriel's hoofbeats.  Then he gave the mare her head and leaned forward.  "_Noro lim, Miiriel, noro lim!_ {Ride on Miiriel, ride on!}"

The mare leapt forward into a gallop, and Aragorn hung on with everything he had.  With luck they would reach Rivendell by sunset, and then be back here by the next afternoon.  The mare was keen of foot, and easily wove her way beneath the trees.  They rode for hours, and Aragorn felt his back beginning to ache, but Miiriel showed no signs of tiring.

They rode for the remainder of the day and as the sun touched the western horizon, Aragorn could see the gates of Imladris ahead of them.  He urged Miiriel forward and the mare took a deep breath and increased her speed again.  Her mane was soaked with sweat but she was still game.  They pounded into the courtyard, skidding to a halt directly in front of Elrond and the twins, who had heard the approaching horse and had come out to meet the traveler.

"Estel!" the twins cried with joy.  Their identical faces broke into wide grins as they ran to Miiriel's side and helped their brother down from the saddle.  Aragorn swung down off the mare's back, staggering slightly as his feet hit the ground, as his numb legs protested the sudden activity.

Elrond pushed past his older sons in time to see Aragorn nearly lose his balance.  "Estel are you well?"

Regaining his balance, the ranger nodded.  "I'm fine _Ada_ {Father}.  My legs are just numb from the ride."

"What brings you here, Estel?  It's been a year since we saw you last."  Elladan, the older of the twins, said with a mixture of joy and concern.  Aragorn wouldn't have come galloping into Imladris if everything was fine.

"I came to ask for help.  My rangers are following a group of slavers that have taken four young girls captive.  We outnumber the slavers two to one, but they are fierce fighters and even with the advantage of numbers, Halbarad and I were afraid that they would manage to kill the girls before we could rescue them."

Elrohir hissed at the mention of the slavers.  "You will always have our aid if you need it, _muindor nin_. {My brother}"

Elrond nodded, relieved that his youngest wasn't injured.  "How far away from here are they, _ion nin_? {My son}"

Aragorn looked at his foster family, and felt a swell of love fill his heart.  He loved them so much, and knew that he would give his life for any of them if it was required of him, and he would do it without a moment's hesitation or thought.  "It was midday when Miiriel and I left the others, and it's nearly sundown now.  I don't know if the slavers were stopping for the day, or for a brief rest.  I told the others to follow them if they left and that we would catch up to them.  They were also told not to move against the slavers unless they were going to harm the girls."

Elladan nodded in satisfaction.  "Good.  Then we should be able to catch them easily.  It seems that you did learn something about tactics from us after all, Estel."  The older twin ruffled his human brother's hair affectionately.

Aragorn tried unsuccessfully to dodge his brother's movement.  "Stop it, 'Dan.  I'm not a child anymore."

The old protest drew a laugh from the elves, but none of them bothered to point out the fact that Aragorn would always be young compared to them.  A servant had come and taken Miiriel to the stables to rest, and Elrond turned towards the house.  "Come inside Estel.  You will spend the night here, and tomorrow your brothers and a company of the guard will go with you to drive the slavers off and rescue the girls."

Aragorn sighed, but didn't protest.  He knew better than to argue with his father.  The three brothers followed the elder elf inside the house for supper and bed.

************************************************************************

_The next morning…_

The courtyard was full of the sounds of horses and elven voices.  The twins had rounded up the Imladris Guard and all of them were mounted on their horses.  Aragorn swung up onto Miiriel's back, settling into the saddle.  He was the only one who rode with a saddle and bit.  The elves didn't like the contraptions much, but Aragorn was not a good enough rider to be able to ride without the tack.

Once the ranger was settled, he led the elves out of the courtyard, twisting in his saddle to wave at Elrond as they passed through the gates.  His family had been thrilled to hear that he was planning on coming back for a long visit after the slavers had been dealt with.  Elladan and Elrohir urged their stallions forward to ride beside their brother.

Once they were out of sight of the main house, Aragorn urged Miiriel into a gallop.  The elves followed suit, easily keeping up despite their lack of saddle or bridle.  The elven-bred horses were some of the best in Middle-Earth, but it was rare for one to be in the possession of anyone except an elf.  The best horses among the Men of Middle-Earth were the ones bred and trained by the Rohan.  Every so often a Rohan horse could be found that was better than an elven horse, but that was relatively rare.

It was nearly midday when Aragorn brought Miiriel to a gentle stop.  The elves slowed their horses too.  Aragorn swiftly dismounted, raising a hand to caution the elves to silence.  Cupping his hand around the side of his mouth to create the proper tone, the ranger whistled, sounding like a jay.  That was the signal for _all clear; friends_, and if the rangers were out there, they would know that Aragorn had returned.

There was silence for a moment after the last note of the whistle faded, and then a darkly cloaked figure stepped out from under the trees, tossing back the hood of his cloak.  Halbarad smiled when he saw Aragorn and the elves.

The twins and the other elves dismounted, turning their horses loose to graze, knowing that the animals wouldn't go past this point, and that they would return when called.  Halbarad came up to the twins and greeted them warmly.  Elladan and Elrohir had often ridden with the rangers when Arathorn had been alive, and Halbarad remembered the twins well.

"Where are the slavers, Halbarad?"  Aragorn asked once the greetings were over.

The older ranger gestured with his head.  "Right where they were when you left.  It seems as if they are waiting to meet up with others here.  They were probably counting on the forest to hide them."

Elladan snorted softly in contempt for the slavers' stupidity.  "So how do we want to do this?"

Aragorn had been thinking about this.  "I don't think that they realize how close they are to Rivendell, or that they are just barely inside the borders.  What if you and 'Ro take the lead on this and go and confront them with the guard in the trees, demanding that they leave the borders of Rivendell?  If you can distract them long enough, I think Halbarad and I can get around behind them and rescue the girls before we are forced into combat."

The younger twin frowned.  "That might work, Estel, but won't they be suspicious as to why there are so many elves here when they are only barely inside the borders?"

Aragorn flashed a grin at the twin.  "That's why you don't tell them that the guard is there.  Make it look like it is just the two of you, and the guard are there in secret to cover you in case they attack."

The twins nodded.  "Let's try it Estel."  Elladan turned to the rest of the elves and ordered them up into the trees, telling them to work their way around the clearing where the slavers were camped and to surround the glade.  Meanwhile the two rangers slipped back into cover, and Aragorn ordered the other rangers to station themselves around the glade as well and provide ground cover for the elves if the slavers tried anything.

There was no noise to indicate the presence of any of the elves and rangers.  Aragorn and Halbarad worked their way through the trees to the far side of the clearing, as close as they could get to the girls without being seen by anyone, including the elves.

Once they were in position, Aragorn whistled again, giving the twins the signal that they could approach the slavers at any time.  Since the rangers had been communicating in whistles all night, the slavers weren't suspicious of the noises.

There were several moments before the twins acted.  Finally, Elladan stepped into the clearing from the shadows.  His bow was drawn and there was an arrow strung and ready.  The slavers jumped to their feet at the sight of the elder twin, and several drew their own swords.  None of them were watching the girls, and Aragorn cautiously edged through the underbrush, crawling through it to get up to the girls.  Halbarad was on his heels, ready to take the prisoners as Aragorn freed them.

One of the girls saw the two rangers, but she was gagged so that she couldn't cry out.  Her eyes widened though, and Aragorn quickly put a finger to his lips, letting her know that she had to be silent.  The girl relaxed, but only slightly.

Elladan was speaking, drawing the slavers' attention away from his brother.  "You trespass on the borders of Imladris.  Leave now, or you will wish you had never come this way."

"Imladris?"  One of the slavers sneered.  "What is that?  There are no settlements out this way, this is a forest."

"That is where you would be wrong.  I'm sure you have heard of the elven city of Rivendell?"  Elladan replied coldly.  "I won't repeat myself again.  Leave now."

"Do you really think you can make us, elf-boy?  There's only one of you and ten of us." the same slaver replied confidently.

Elrohir leapt down from the tree behind his twin, his bow also drawn.  "Who said that there was only one of us?"

Aragorn meanwhile had reached the girls and removed their gags.  He bent close and whispered to them, so softly that not even the keen hearing of the nearest elf could have picked it up.  "I'm here to rescue you.  Don't make any noise, and we'll get you back to your families."  The girls nodded, and Aragorn went to work on the ropes binding them to the tree.

The twins saw what their brother was doing and kept on with their job of distracting the slavers.

The slaver who appeared to be in charge sneered again, "The odds are still ten to two in our favor.  I don't think you have much of a chance against us."

Elrohir put his hand to his mouth and whistled piercingly.  The slavers all covered their ears.  When they dropped their hands, the younger twin only smiled grimly.  "Within two minutes, every border guard in hearing range will be here.  And we have extremely long hearing ranges."  Actually, this was not true.  The whistle that the twin had used was not the border guard's code, but the ranger's code.  It meant _prepare for battle_.  That was the signal that the guard and the rangers should all be ready for a fight at any time.

Aragorn had successfully cut his way through the ropes that held the girls tied to the tree.  Moving slowly out into the clearing, he held his breath.  This was when it would be up to the twins to keep all ten slavers' attention on them, and away from the girls.  If even one of them looked away from his brothers, they would easily spot him freeing the prisoners.

The twins were doing a terrific job so far, and Aragorn relaxed a tiny bit.  Pulling his dagger, he began to sever the ropes from the stakes that held the first girl down.  He would untie the ropes later.  Once the girl was free, Aragorn helped her to her feet and escorted her slowly back to where Halbarad was waiting.  The older ranger took the girl's hand and led her deeper into the undergrowth, while Aragorn turned and went back for the second girl.

The lead slaver was getting bored with these elves.  "So where are the reinforcements that you claim are coming?  I don't see anyone else.  I only see two very stupid elves that are greatly outnumbered."

Elrohir whistled again, and the head of the guard whistled back, and three more elves stepped out onto the branches of the trees they were hiding in, none of them coming out from the direction where the girls were imprisoned.

The sudden appearance of the guard seemed to shake the lead slaver, and he eyed the new elves warily, before turning his gaze back to the twins.  Now he looked a bit less cocky, and a little more cautious.  Elladan was even willing to hope he was a bit afraid as well.

"What a nice trick, but you are still outnumbered two to one."  The slaver sneered.

Aragorn had managed by now to free the third girl and was leading her back to Halbarad.  He was afraid that the twins were running out of convincing arguments to distract the slavers.  All the girls had been completely quiet so far, and Aragorn thanked the Valar for small blessings.

Elrohir looked at the slaver again.  "This is your last warning.  As the son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, I am ordering you to get out of our land.  If you ignore our warning we will open fire, and we don't miss.  Your superior numbers won't help you, since one elf is easily worth five men."

The slavers growled, and Aragorn was praying desperately that the twins had infuriated the slavers enough to keep their attention on the twins.  He only needed another few seconds before the last girl would be safe.  Her bonds had been cut and he was leading her to safety.

Aragorn breathed a soft sigh of relief as they slipped into the shadows under the trees without being seen.  Halbarad took the girl's hand and led her to where the others were, while Aragorn slipped back around towards his brothers.

Once he reached their side, he signaled one of the other rangers to act as his second while Halbarad was taking the girls to a safer place in case a fight broke out.  The chief of the Dunadan straightened up and then stepped up next to the twins, the other ranger following behind him.

The slavers started at his appearance, and Aragorn seized that opportunity.  He turned to Elladan.  "Thank you, _hir nin_, {my Lord} for cornering these slavers.  My men and I have been tracking them for the last two days.  You have saved us a great deal of time and energy."

Aragorn turned to the slavers.  "You are under arrest for the kidnap and attempted slavery of four girls from Bree, and two young boys and a girl from Strayton.  If you come quietly my men and I will not be forced to harm you."

"You'll have to kill us before we'll let you take us captive."  The slaver sneered, turning to his men.  "Kill the wenches!"

One of the slavers turned towards where they had left the girls, and then stopped dead.  "Hey, boss!  The goods are gone!"

The slaver whirled around and stared at the tree in shock for a moment before he turned back to the elves and the rangers.  "This is a setup!  We aren't on the borders of Rivendell!"

Elladan glared at the slaver.  "Actually you are, but only just.  And as slavers in my father's realm that warrants justice by my father, not to mention what you'll face when the rangers get you back to Bree and Strayton."

"Come on, boys!  We're going to fight!  We aren't going to be taken down by a bunch of prissy elves!"  With that, the battle commenced.  The elves in the trees rained arrows down on the clearing as the rangers burst into view to join the pitched battle.

The fighting was brief, and mercifully none of the elves or rangers were killed.  Elrohir had a small slice on his shoulder from a dagger, and Aragorn was bleeding slightly from a gash on his lower leg.  All of the slavers were dead, just as Aragorn had suspected.  The elves had sought to wound only, and many of the injured slavers had chosen death by their own hands rather than being imprisoned.

Aragorn sighed and wrapped a makeshift bandage around his leg.  It would hold until he had the leisure to tend to it.  He turned to Halbarad, who had joined in the fight.  "Where are the girls? I'll escort them back to their homes, and then I'm going home as well for a brief visit."

Halbarad nodded and led the ranger to where he had left the girls.  They all started with fright when the two rangers appeared, but Aragorn quickly soothed them, and helped them up.  He led them back to Miiriel and helped two of them into the mare's saddle.

Elladan appeared then.  "Take my mare with you, Estel.  I'll ride back with 'Ro, and you can bring her back when you come home."

Aragorn nodded and helped the other two girls onto the back of his oldest brother's white mare.  Then, he took the reins of Miiriel and whistled to Elladan's mare and led them forward on foot.  He was limping slightly, but they wouldn't make it back to Bree that day anyway, so he would tend to his wound when they stopped to camp for the night.

_I am a servant_

_I'll fight for the common man_

************************************************************************

_2 days later…_

Aragorn watched as the four girls were reunited with their families.  The townspeople were thrilled to know that they were safe from the slavers and that they didn't have to fear losing their children again.  Many of them tried to press rewards onto Aragorn, but the ranger politely refused.  They asked his name and he told them that he was called Strider.  He said he would probably be stopping by the town quite often, and that if they needed him for anything, he would be more than glad to help.  Swinging up onto Miiriel's back with a grimace for his sore leg, the ranger turned and rode out of Bree, heading home for a visit with his family as he had promised.

_To rise up and take a stand_

_I am a servant_

************************************************************************

_5 years later…_

Aragorn smiled happily as he walked through the woods surrounding Rivendell.  He had spent the last four years with the rangers, helping to keep the towns between the Shire and the Misty Mountains safe.  The rangers were alternating between patrolling the borders of the Shire and the forest.  The wizard Gandalf had requested the protection for the Shire, since he was afraid that bandits might come and try to take advantage of the cheerful, carefree hobbits.

Aragorn was on his way home again for a time.  He had decided to take a year or so and stay home, available if the rangers needed him, but getting to spend time with his family.  He had been back to Rivendell a week ago and Elrond had told him that he had received a letter from Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  Legolas was Aragorn's best friend, and they hadn't seen each other for several years.  The prince had announced his intent to visit Rivendell in a week or so, which was one reason why Aragorn had chosen now to come home for an extended stay.

The ranger came to a stop suddenly. Something wasn't right.  The birds had all gone silent, a sign that someone or something else was near.  He wasn't the one causing the alarm, since he had learned how to move silently through the forest from his brothers, and his years with the rangers had further honed that skill.

Aragorn looked around warily.  He was less than a day from home, why did he have to get attacked now?  Before he could formulate a response to that rhetorical question an arrow came whistling out of the trees to his right.  He tried to avoid the arrow, but he was a fraction of a second too slow, and the arrow buried itself in his upper arm.  It was kept from striking his side only by the fact that he had managed to bring his arm up in time to block the projectile.

Aragorn hissed with pain as the arrow struck his arm, but he whirled and drew his sword as a wave of men dressed in patched and tattered clothing rushed him from the forest.  The ranger ducked the first attack and brought his sword up in a two-handed strike, ignoring the pain in his arm as adrenaline sang in his veins.  He was good at working past injuries so he didn't let the arrow wound distract him from the bandits that he was fighting.  Two more men followed the first, their sword skills very poor.

Despite Aragorn's advantage in being the better swordsman, they had the advantage of numbers on him, and he was already wounded.  He fought back bravely, but they soon had mobbed him, leaving him no room to maneuver.  One of the bandits came up behind him and slammed the pommel of his sword down on the back of the ranger's head.

Stars exploded in front of Aragorn's eyes and he dropped soundlessly to the forest floor, completely unconscious.

************************************************************************

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood smiled as he took in his surroundings.  He loved coming to Rivendell to see his friends Elladan and Elrohir, and especially his best friend, the twins' younger brother Estel.

The golden-haired elf had been traveling for nearly a week now, completely alone.  He was easily capable of taking care of himself and his father had long since stopped forcing his son to take an escort with him when he traveled to Rivendell.

The journey had been long, but uneventful.  Legolas was glad of that, since half the time he journeyed over the Misty Mountains he ended up in some skirmish with orcs or goblins.  The prince was a skilled archer, and he also was very adept with his twin long knives.

Voices up ahead made the prince pause for a moment, listening.  He wondered if they were rangers, since the rangers were the group that most commonly frequented the woods at this time of the year.  It wasn't a prime hunting season, and there were few villages to tempt bandits out this far.

The prince couldn't make out the words, so he leapt into the branches of the nearest tree and made his way from tree to tree until he found the men.  Crouching down on the branch, the prince watched a group of ragtag men clustered together around something.

_Bandits_. The prince quickly revised his earlier thought.  But why would bandits be out here now?  It was nearly winter, and there were few hunting parties coming up into the mountains now, since most of the villagers had been preserving food for the entire autumn.  The mountains were beautiful, but deadly during the winter months.

"What should we do with the little orc?" One of the bandits asked.

Another bandit, this one seeming to be the leader based on the deference the others seemed to be giving him, sneered at whoever they were looking at, before aiming a kick at the person.  "We leave him here.  He won't be going anywhere with those wounds, and besides, he's a ranger.  No one in these parts trusts them.  They've made life miserable for us, so we'll leave them a message."

The bandits laughed and parted slightly, allowing the elf to see the poor unfortunate that they had caught.  Legolas had been startled to hear that they had caught a ranger, but as he caught a good look at the ranger in question, he felt his blood boil.

Bound and gagged on the ground, only semi-conscious, his body marred with bruises and cuts, lay a ranger.  The shoulder-length dark hair spilled out on the ground, and the man's handsome, refined features were exposed to the elf's gaze.

"Estel…"  Legolas muttered in shock and outrage.  Standing up on the branch, he unslung his bow and drew an arrow.  Aiming it at the leader of the bandits, he fired, drawing a second arrow immediately and firing again.

The first arrow sailed true and pierced the bandit leader in the back.  He fell with a cry, as the prince's second arrow hit another man in the throat.  This one fell as well, and then the remaining men panicked as their unseen attacker rained arrows down on them, each one hitting their mark.

It was over in a few moments and Legolas leaped down from the tree, dashing over to his friend.  He dropped to his knees next to the ranger and quickly looked over the man's wounds.  Several of them were quite serious.  Besides the arrow that was buried in his upper arm, he had a nasty welt on the back of his head from the sword that had rendered him unconscious, a stab wound to his thigh, a broken wrist, and as the elf carefully opened his friend's tunic to check for internal injuries, he saw multiple bruises on the man's chest.  Gently running his hand over Aragorn's chest, he checked for broken ribs, and Aragorn hissed in semi-conscious pain several times.

Legolas closed his eyes and swore softly in dwarvish.  He had no idea how he was going to get his friend back to Rivendell.  He had not brought a horse, and Aragorn rarely had Miiriel with him.  The elf raised his head and whistled for the mare anyway, hoping that this would be one exception to the ranger's normal habits, but the mare didn't appear.

The elf swore again.  He didn't have very many medical supplies on him, and despite all the scraps and adventures that he had been on with Aragorn, he wasn't a good enough healer to be sure that he wasn't missing a serious internal injury.  Moving the ranger would only cause him more pain, but leaving here to get help would only condemn the man to death.

Aragorn's pack lay off to the side, and Legolas felt a small spark of hope.  Lord Elrond always insisted that his son carry a full medical supply with him, after all the times that they had dragged themselves to Rivendell.  Retrieving the ranger's pack, Legolas dug the medical kit out and turned to his friend.

Picking up a roll of bandages, he efficiently cleaned and bound the stab wound to the ranger's leg, and removed the arrow and bound that as well.  Aragorn moaned occasionally during the ministration, but appeared to have lapsed back to unconsciousness.  Carefully pulling his friend to a sitting position and removing the man's tunic, he wrapped the bandage tightly around his friend's ribs, binding them and hopefully keeping the broken bones from shifting and puncturing one of the ranger's lungs.

At this point there wasn't anything else that Legolas could do for his friend, and his only option was to try to take Aragorn back to Rivendell to be tended by Elrond.  The elf lord was the most skilled healer in Middle-Earth, and if he couldn't help Aragorn, no one could.  Although the ranger's wounds were serious, they weren't fatal.

The elf prince carefully adjusted his load.  The pack he was carrying was nearly empty, and Aragorn's was about half full, so he stuffed his pack inside his friend's.  Swinging the pack onto his shoulder with regards to his quiver, Legolas then slung his bow over his shoulder carefully.  Taking his friend into his arms, the elf rose slowly to his feet, thanking the Valar that the elves were stronger than their slight appearances indicated.  Once he had the ranger settled in his arms he started off at a slow, careful jog, running smoothly so as not to jar his friend.

************************************************************************

The sun had set an hour ago, but Legolas wasn't concerned.  The border guards kept regular patrols and kept everything dangerous out of the borders of the city.  The elf hadn't yet encountered those guards, but he very easily could have slipped past them by slipping between two of the patrol areas.

What he was most concerned about was the fact that the ranger was still unconscious.  The blow to the head that he had taken must have been severe if the ranger hadn't woken up since Legolas found him.  He was also fairly certain that the man hadn't realized that the elf was there, since there had been no recognition in his eyes when he had been semi-conscious.

Legolas kept going, although by now his arms were beginning to ache with the strain of carrying the ranger, elven strength or no.  He knew that he was close to the city.  They were less than an hour, if he was figuring his distances correctly.  He pushed on, determined to get his friend some help.

Lights ahead in the darkness signaled the main gates.  The gates always stood open to welcome travelers, and there was never a guard on the gate.  The guards were along the borders, so that anyone trying to sneak in would be stopped long before they reached the city, and there were guards inside the city of course.

Legolas pushed on and jogged through the main gates of Elrond's home.  There were still lights on inside, which indicated that someone was still awake.  That was reasonable since the sun had only set two hours ago.  The elf prince moved up the marble steps to the large oak doors.  Shifting the ranger in his grip so that he was only holding the man with one hand, Legolas reached up and pounded on the door.

There was a few moments of silence before the doors opened, revealing Elrond in the doorway.  Light spilled out from behind him, forming a halo around the elf lord's face.  The elf smiled when he saw Legolas and opened his mouth to greet the prince, until his eyes fell on the burden that the younger elf was carrying.  Then his face grew horrified.

"Estel!"  Reaching out, Elrond gathered the human into his own arms, eliciting a sigh of relief from the prince as the human's weight left his arms and his blood began to circulate properly.

Elrond turned and hurried into the house, calling for Elladan and Elrohir as he moved towards the stairs.  The twins came barreling out from the side room at the urgency in their father's voice.

"Father what's wrong… Estel!"  Elrohir cried, horrified as he caught sight of the limp form of his younger brother in their father's arms.

"Elrohir, go and prepare Estel's room for me.  Elladan, get my healing herbs.  Go now!"  Elrond ordered the twins, both of whom pelted off to obey their father.  Elrond moved up the stairs in the younger twin's wake and Legolas trailed behind the elf lord.

"What happened, Legolas?"  Elrond called back over his shoulder.

"I was on my way here, as I said I would be, and I heard voices.  I went to investigate, and I found Estel lying on the ground surrounded by a group of bandits.  I killed them and then tended to Estel's injuries as best I could before bringing him here."  Legolas replied, his concern for his friend growing every minute.

Elrond nodded and entered Estel's room. Elrohir had already pulled the blankets back and removed the pillows so that Elrond could lay the human flat on the bed.  Once Aragorn had been tended to, they would replace the pillows.  There was a warm basin of water waiting on the nightstand, next to another basin of cool water and a pile of clean cloths.

Elrond settled the injured ranger on the bed, and the three elves went to work removing Aragorn's filthy, bloodstained clothes.  Elladan came into the room with the requested healing supplies as they got the ranger undressed.

Elrond bent over his youngest and began unwrapping the bandages that Legolas had applied to the ranger's wounds.  The elf lord first turned his attention to the stab wound that marred Aragorn's thigh.  Picking up a clean cloth, the elf dipped it in the warm water and began cleaning the wound so he could get a better look at the damage.  Once the wound was clean and dry, Elrond probed it lightly with his fingers.  Even though the wound was deep, it wasn't serious and would heal fine on its own.  Elrond nodded and directed Elladan to rewrap the wound with clean bandaging, before turning his attention to the arrow wound in Aragorn's upper arm.

This wound was much more serious, and Elrond saw immediately that it would require stitches if it was going to heal properly.  He picked up another clean cloth and carefully cleaned out the arrow wound.  Once the dried blood had been removed and Elrond was sure that the arrowhead had been removed and that there were no splinters of wood remaining in the wound, he exchanged the cloth for a needle and sturdy thread.

The stitches went in smoothly, and Elrond was done in under a minute.  He was concerned however, since Aragorn hadn't reacted at all when the needle pierced his flesh.  Elrond normally had to sedate the ranger before putting stitches in.  He turned his attention to the nasty welt on the back of the ranger's head.

This was by far the most serious of the injuries.  The back of Aragorn's head was swollen from the force that he had been hit, and the cut was beginning to bleed through the bandage that Legolas had wrapped around it.

Elrond turned to the prince, who was looking on anxiously.  "Legolas, was he unconscious when you found him?  Did he wake up at all on the trip here?"

Legolas shook his head.  "He was semi-conscious when I found him, but he dropped into unconsciousness when I was examining his wounds.  He didn't wake up or move at all when I was bringing him here, and I don't think he even knew I was there when I found him."

Elrond groaned internally.  That was very bad news.  If Aragorn had been hit so hard that he hadn't recognized his best friend, it could mean that he had been on the verge of slipping into a coma.  His lack of reaction to the care that his family was giving him was another sign of this.  Gently pushing the twins back from the bed, he pried the ranger's eyelid open and checked the reaction of the man's pupils.

The ranger's eyes constricted in the sudden light, but only slightly, and this time Elrond groaned out loud.  The twins looked fearfully at their father.  "Ada?  What is it?"  Elladan whispered.

Elrond straightened up.  "I'm afraid that Estel has fallen into a coma."  The other three elves gasped in dismay.  "His pupil's reactions are only barely normal, and his lack of response to our care of him indicates that he can't even feel what we are doing to him."

"Will he wake up?"  Legolas asked.

Elrond shrugged, although his heart was breaking.  "He may or he may not.  There is no way that I can wake him up now.  The only thing that we can do is wait for him to wake up on his own… or die."

"Die?"  The three younger elves all breathed in shock.

Elrond nodded.  "If he doesn't wake up, he will slowly starve to death, because there will be no way of forcing him to take enough food to keep him nourished and alive.  All we can do is pray to the Valar.  His best chance is that the coma is very light and he'll be able to come out of it easily, but if he does, he may have sustained brain damage."

"No…"  Legolas whispered in shock.  Then the prince stormed over to the window and slammed his fist against the frame.  "This is my fault!  I didn't know that he would fall into a coma or I never would have moved him."

Elrond came over to the prince's side.  "That's not true, Legolas.  It wasn't your help that did this; it was the blow to his head.  The bandits hit him too hard, and it sent his mind into shock.  He's actually very lucky.  An inch higher or lower, and he would have either been paralyzed or been killed instantly."

Legolas nodded wearily, and turned back to look at his friend, lying so still on the bed.  Elladan was carefully splinting Aragorn's broken wrist, and Elrohir was getting a clean nightshirt for his brother.  The twins worked quietly and soon Aragorn was wrapped up under the warm blankets and lying on the soft feather pillows.

Once the ranger was comfortable, the elves drew up chairs around the ranger's bedside and began a quiet vigil, praying that the man would wake up soon.

************************************************************************

_2 weeks later…_

Legolas sighed and stretched as he woke up.  He was in his bed in Rivendell, after another long night.  Ever since Aragorn's injury, Legolas had been having trouble sleeping at night, but he usually managed to drop off somewhere in the wee hours of the morning.

There had as yet been no change in the ranger, but none of them had given up hope yet.  Elrond had cautioned them that it might take time for Aragorn to recover enough to awaken, but they all knew that with each passing day, the likelihood that he would wake grew slimmer.

The elf prince sighed again and climbed out of bed, dressing quickly and heading down to see Aragorn before breakfast.  The twins, Legolas, and several of Aragorn's friends in Rivendell were all taking shifts watching out for the ranger, watching for any change at all, and as yet there had been none.  Elrond stopped in several times a day to check on his youngest, but he had affairs of the city to deal with, so he couldn't sit constantly by Aragorn's bedside, as much as he wanted to.

Legolas walked into the ranger's room and laid a hand on Elladan's shoulder.  The elder twin had kept the night watch, and Legolas smiled, the question reflected in his eyes.  Elladan shook his head; there had been no change during the night.

Legolas nodded and motioned for Elladan to go and get some rest.  The elder twin smiled and nodded in thanks, before rising to his feet and leaving his brother's room.  Legolas took the vacated seat and watched his friend carefully.  It was as Elladan had said, there was no change.

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.  He hated to see his friend like this, so still and quiet.  Aragorn was rarely quiet when he was in Rivendell, and it was unnatural to see him like this.

While Legolas sat there with his eyes closed, he was unaware of what was happening on the bed.  Aragorn's right hand, his unbroken one, twitched slightly.  It wasn't much, but it was more movement than the man had made for the past two weeks.

Legolas opened his eyes again and watched his friend.  There was a slight movement and Legolas' gaze snapped to the man's wrist.  He watched breathlessly and was rewarded by another twitch.

Legolas didn't hesitate but leapt out of his chair as if he had been bitten by something and dashed to the ranger's door.  He flung it open and was about to call for a servant, only to find himself staring straight into the startled eyes of Lord Elrond.

Before Elrond could recover from the prince's sudden appearance, Legolas seized the older elf's arm and half-dragged him to the bed.  "Lord Elrond, look!  Estel is moving!"

Elrond sighed and looked down at his son.  He saw no movement, and he looked back up at the hopeful face of the prince.  "You are mistaken, Legolas.  He isn't moving."

Legolas seemed slightly annoyed all of a sudden.  "I saw him!  I saw his wrist twitch."

Elrond looked back down at his youngest, in time to see the ranger's wrist twitch again, and the elf lord felt his breath catch in his throat.  He moved quickly over to Estel's head and began to carefully examine his son.  He pried the man's eyelids open again, and was relieved to see that they were reacting properly to the light, even though Aragorn was still unconscious.

"He seems to be coming out of the coma."  Elrond breathed in shock.  He truly had not expected that he would see this day come.  Despite all the hope they had been clinging to, Elrond had already begun to prepare himself for the possibility that his adopted son would never awaken.

Just then Elrohir entered the room, only to be greeted with his father's words.  The younger twin stood there in shock for a moment before looking to his father.  "He's coming out of the coma?"

"I believe so, yes, Elrohir.  However, he is not awake yet, but he is showing signs of involuntary movement."  Elrond said cautiously.  "This is only the first step of the process anyway.  Once he awakens, we'll have to do several different things to test if he has suffered any brain damage or loss of his abilities."  The elf lord fixed a stern look on the two younger elves.  "I want you to prepare for the worst.  It will be a miracle sent from the Valar if he comes out of this coma unscathed."

Both of the younger elves nodded, the seriousness of this new development penetrating their excitement.  Elrond nodded in satisfaction, then turned his attention back to his youngest, carefully checking the human's healing wounds.  Thanks to Aragorn's Numenorian blood, the ranger healed much faster than most Men, but not as quickly as an elf would.

Finding that the ranger was still healing well, Elrond took a seat next to his son's bed to wait until he woke.  Elrohir and Legolas also found seats around the room, and together the three elves kept up a silent vigil at the man's bedside.

************************************************************************

Aragorn groaned as he drifted to consciousness.  Above him was a bright white light.  He was floating in a sea of weightlessness.  There was no sensation around him, no pain, no feeling at all except an odd heaviness that contrasted with the weightlessness.  Something was trying to drag him back down into oblivion.  Aragorn reacted to that with his typical stubbornness and fought back, dragging himself towards the white light above him.

As he reached the light it seemed to grow around him and in a heartbeat, all sensation was restored to him.  He groaned again at the pain that flowed through his body, radiating from his shoulder, his leg, his head, and oddly enough his wrist.

"Estel?  Are you awake _ion nin_ {my son}?"  Elrond asked when the human groaned for the second time.

Aragorn forced his eyes open, and then closed them quickly at the bright light in the room.  He hissed and awkwardly flung his arm up over his eyes.  "Too bright!" he muttered.

Legolas jumped out of his seat and went to the balcony, drawing the curtains closed over the doors, while Elrohir lit a lamp.  Both of the younger elves came to stand at the bedside again, holding their breaths with anticipation.

Elrond bent over his son again.  "You can open your eyes now, Estel.  The light isn't so bright."  The ranger slowly lowered his arm and carefully opened his eyes a slit.  Elrond was thrilled at his son's responsiveness, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been affected in some other area.

"_Ada_ {Father}?  How did I get here?  What happened?"  Aragorn asked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the lesser light.

"Don't you remember, Estel?"  Elrond asked carefully.  This was one of his tests.  It was possible that if the coma had affected his son adversely, that short term memory loss would be one of the first things that would have been affected.

The ranger frowned, trying to remember.  "I… remember that I was heading home for a long stay, and that I was excited about Legolas coming to visit…then I remember hearing something and feeling an arrow strike me in the shoulder.  A wave of men came out of the trees at me, and that's the last thing I remember."

Elrond nodded, glad that the ranger had remembered what had happened.  Aragorn fixed the elf lord with a serious, questioning look.  "How did I get here?"

Legolas looked at his friend.  "I was on my way here and I heard voices.  When I went to investigate, I found you lying semi-conscious on the ground, surrounded by bandits.  I killed them and then brought you here."

Aragorn nodded slowly, wincing at the slight headache forming between his temples.  "Thank you _mellon nin_ {my friend}.  How long have I been unconscious?"

There was a heavy silence in the room.  Aragorn knew instantly that his family had been hoping that he wouldn't ask that particular question.  Elrohir bit his lip, Legolas found a sudden reason to stare at the floor, and Elrond rubbed his temples as if he was feeling Aragorn's growing headache.  "What aren't you telling me?  How long was I unconscious?"

Elrond sighed and looked his youngest son in the eyes.  "Two weeks, Estel."

Aragorn blinked, thinking that he had misheard his father.  "Two weeks?  You're joking!"

Elrohir shook his head.  "Nay, Estel.  You have been in a coma for the last two weeks.  One of the bandits hit you over the head with a sword and the blow was enough to knock you into a coma."

Aragorn blinked, absorbing the information in stunned silence.  "Have I been affected at all, _Ada_ {Father}?"

Elrond shook his head no, but very slowly.  "As far as I can tell now, Estel, no.  Your speech and reactions are all fine, and your memory doesn't seem to be affected.  Until your wounds are healed though, we won't be checking to see if you've lost any motor skills."  The ranger started to protest, but Elrond stopped him with an uplifted hand.  "That stab wound to your thigh is deep, Estel.  You will not be walking on it until I say so."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  "All right _Ada_."

************************************************************************

_Three days later_…

Aragorn stared at the ceiling of his room.  He was bored out of his mind.  He hated being stuck in bed, but he had promised Elrond that he would stay put, no matter how much it was killing him to do so.  The twins and Legolas were usually in here all the time, trying to keep him distracted and laughing, but they had gone down to eat lunch and a servant had brought Aragorn's tray to him.  The ranger had only picked at his meal, as he wasn't very hungry.

Aragorn sighed and turned to the open balcony, staring out at what he could see of the mountains and forests that surrounded Imladris.  He wished more than anything that he could be out there, walking through the trees, or hunting with his brothers and Legolas.

Elrond stood in the open door to his youngest son's bedroom, watching the ranger as he stared longingly outside.  He knew how hard it was for Estel to be cooped up in the house.  The blood of the wandering rangers ran strongly in him, and he was never happier then when he was outside being active.

The elf lord cleared his throat to get his son's attention as he entered the room.  Aragorn smiled when he saw his father, but it was only a slight smile, which told Elrond how much Aragorn truly hated his enforced bed rest.  "Well, Estel, I think it is time that we look over those wounds.  They should be nearly healed by now, and if I am satisfied with your progress, you may go outside this afternoon with Legolas and your brothers."

Aragorn's eyes lit up with hope and joy.  He pushed himself up in the bed a little bit more, as Elrond removed the barely eaten lunch from his son's bed and then pulled down the bedcovers so that he could see to his son's wounds.

Elrond unwrapped the bandages from the ranger's shoulder and studied the arrow wound.  The stitches were doing a good job, and Elrond gently probed the wound, trying to determine how much longer the stitches would need to be in.  "I think I should be able to remove these in a few days Estel, but even after I do, there is to be no sword-play or archery for at least a week."  The ranger nodded, showing that he understood.

Elrond now turned his attention to the stab wound on his son's leg.  It had closed nicely, with only a faint scar showing where it had been.  He probed this one as well, and found that it was nearly healed.  Like the shoulder wound, however, it was still fragile enough to be reopened if enough force was applied to it.

The elf lord nodded in satisfaction.  "Well, Estel, I would say that there is no reason why you cannot go outside when Legolas and your brothers come back…"  Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and moved to hug his father.  "…_but_" and Elrond stressed the word heavily, "you are still healing and you will take it easy for at least another week.  No archery, swordplay, or rough-housing with your brothers, that is unless you want to find yourself back in this bed for another two weeks while your wounds heal again."

Aragorn nodded earnestly.  "I promise _Ada_."

Elrond nodded.  "I'm going to hold you to that promise Estel.  If I hear even a rumor that you were doing something I've forbidden, you won't be leaving the house for three weeks."  He eyed his son, making sure the ranger understood.  Aragorn nodded again, knowing that his father was deadly serious.

Elrond smiled.  "Very well."  He placed the lunch tray back in Aragorn's lap.  "Finish eating while I go and inform Legolas and your brothers of the good news.  After you are done eating, you may go outside."

Aragorn found that his appetite had suddenly returned with a vengeance and he quickly applied himself to his plate while Elrond left the room to find his sons and the Mirkwood prince.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when the twins and Legolas entered the room, laughing and taunting each other.  Elladan and Elrohir went to Aragorn's side and carefully helped him out of the bed, holding him upright until their younger brother was balanced, since it had been two weeks since Aragorn had been on his feet.  Then all four of them trooped out to the gardens, the twins guiding their brother, ready to catch him if he lost his balance or tripped.

The four elves spent a relaxing afternoon in the garden, and when dinner was ready, Aragorn joined his family at the table for the first time since he had woken from his coma.  The return of Estel to the table was a time of great joy, and the entire meal passed in laughter and love.

When the meal was over, Elrond told his youngest that he was to go back to bed for the night, and that he could get up again in the morning.  Legolas offered to escort the ranger to his room, and Aragorn agreed.

Once in Aragorn's room, Legolas sat on the bed while the ranger slowly changed into a pair of sleeping pants, and the two friends simply talked, recalling old adventures and planning what they would do once Elrond allowed his son to leave Rivendell again.

Legolas sighed as the conversation slowly wound down.  Aragorn looked up at the prince.  Legolas looked…bothered by something, like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how to voice it.  "What is wrong, _mellon nin_?"

The prince looked up.  "Why do you do this, Estel?"

The ranger blinked, not understanding.  "What are you talking about, Legolas?"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" the prince repeated.  "Why do you take up the duties of a ranger, protecting people who don't even know you are alive, nor care about the fact that you are?"

Aragorn frowned, not sure where his friend was going with this line of questioning.  "It is who I am, Legolas.  I am a ranger and that is what a ranger does."

The prince sighed.  "It is because you are a ranger that you got hurt this last time." Legolas voice was soft, and full of pain and fear.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side.  "What?"

The prince looked up at his friend.  "When I found you lying in the forest, surrounded by bandits, I listened to what they were saying, trying to figure out what they were doing.  One of them asked what they were going to do with you, and the leader said that they were going to leave you there to die, since you wouldn't be going anywhere considering how badly you had been hurt.  Then they said that since you were a ranger, no one trusted you anyway, so you wouldn't find help there, and that they would leave a message for the other rangers."

Aragorn sighed.  "Unfortunately, that is true, my friend.  We are not trusted, and we are feared and believed to be dangerous, despite everything we do for other people.  But, if we don't help the common people, who will?  Who will protect them from the bandits and orcs and slavers if we don't?  It is a thankless life, Legolas, but that doesn't matter, because _we_ know that we are doing the right thing."

Legolas' eyes blazed.  "But it almost got you killed, Estel!  You would have died if I hadn't been on my way to Rivendell and if I hadn't come along when I did!  I don't want to lose you."  His voice turned pleading.  "Don't go back to the rangers Estel.  All it will cause you is hurt and hardship.  Stay here in Imladris, where it is safe."

Aragorn blinked back tears.  "I have to go back, Legolas.  Those are my people; not just the rangers, but the people that I protect.  I am Isildur's heir, the King of Gondor and Anor, and I must protect my people, even if it means that I must sacrifice my whole life to them."

_I am- I am_

_The one to make a change_

_Who's going to do it_

_If I don't step to it_

_I am_

Aragorn smiled at his friend.  "That is my responsibility, and my duty, Legolas.  Would you abandon your people in their time of need?"  Legolas shook his head, silver tears falling silently down his face.  "If I don't do this, Legolas, no one else will.  It is my destiny, much as I dislike it at times.  There are times when I wish that I could throw aside my destiny and stay here as Estel, but that it not what the Valar have planned for me."

Legolas smiled too, but it was a weak smile.  "You are truly wise, _mellon nin_.  Forgive me for doubting you."

Aragorn shook his head.  "I cannot do that, because there is nothing to forgive.  You were only looking out for me, and I cannot fault you for that."

************************************************************************

_42 years later..._

Aragorn stood on the balcony in his room in Rivendell.  He sighed, relaxing in the beauty of his home.  The last few weeks had seemed like a nightmare, even for him, and he had spent sixty years wandering the wilds, seeing things that most people couldn't imagine, and serving the King of Rohan and the Steward of Gondor as a Captain in their armies.  But then again, hobbits with magical Rings of Power were not to be taken lightly, nor was the fact that the Nazgul were abroad again, seeking the Ring that Frodo Baggins bore.

A quiet, nearly soundless footstep alerted him to the presence of another, and he turned around, greeting Elrond with a small smile.  His father had worked ceaselessly the last few days as he cared for Frodo, helping him to survive the Morgul wound that he had sustained at Weathertop.

"I assume that Frodo is sleeping peacefully?"  Aragorn asked softly, turning his gaze back to the valley that sheltered Rivendell.

Elrond nodded and came to stand beside his youngest.  "Mithrandir watches over him."

Aragorn nodded absently.  "Good."

The two of them stood in silence for a long moment, before Elrond spoke.  "I received a message from Mirkwood a few days before you arrived with the hobbits.  Legolas is on his way for the Council and to visit with you for a short time."

Aragorn smiled slightly, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.  "I look forward to seeing him again.  I haven't seen him since I brought Gollum to Mirkwood, and then I could only stay for a day."

Elrond was silent for a few minutes.  "What troubles you, Estel?  Something weighs heavily on your mind."

Aragorn didn't answer at first.  Elrond waited patiently, and finally, his son spoke.  "I was just…remembering."

"Remembering what?"  Elrond asked, knowing that he would probably have to drag everything out of his son piece by piece.  He had seen Estel in this mood before, especially right after his return from Gondor after he had served in the army of Ecthelion.

"Something that you told me years ago when I was twenty."  Aragorn murmured.  Before Elrond could ask him what he had said, Aragorn continued absently.  "About how you believed I was born during these dark days for a reason."

Elrond nodded, he remembered that conversation on the day that he had revealed Estel's ancestry and destiny to him.  He wondered for a moment why Aragorn would be remembering that, then realized that it probably had to do with the fact that the One Ring had reappeared, and that was an omen that Aragorn's time was fast approaching.

Elrond laid a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.  "If this is the time, Estel, then you will be ready.  I know that this is what you were born for."

"Have you seen into the future, _Ada_?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond smiled.  "Yes, and no, Estel.  Events are in motion as they were always meant to be, and you have always been a pivotal part of those events.  I knew that from the moment that I first laid eyes on you.  Raising you has been one of the greatest joys in my life.  You embody your name, you are Hope.  You have a noble spirit my son and a deep power in you that has yet to be fully woken, but when it does, no one will doubt you, not even yourself."

Aragorn turned from the view of the valley and regarded the elf lord, the only father he had ever known.  "You really believe that _Ada_?"

Elrond smiled and drew his adopted son into a hug.  "I have never doubted it for a moment, _ion nin_.  This is why you were born.  This is your time, to show the courage and strength of Men, now that the Eldar are leaving Middle-Earth.  I know that you will make all of us proud."

************************************************************************

"This is no mere Ranger."  Legolas said softly, yet there was a definite note of steel in his voice as he confronted the representative of Gondor, Lord Boromir.  The Steward's oldest son had just challenged Aragorn's statement about not being able to use the Ring as a weapon against Sauron.

Legolas had never allowed any perceived insult to his friend to go unanswered, and Boromir was no exception to the prince's defense of Aragorn.  His midnight-blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance and anger, and they seemed to darken as he stared at Boromir.  "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's jaw dropped slightly as he turned to stare at Aragorn, who raised his head proudly, meeting Boromir's gaze squarely.  The man looked from Legolas to Aragorn, unable to hide his shock.  "This…is Isildur's heir?"

Elrond was watching the confrontation carefully.  How his son handled this would go a long way towards the influence he would have on Boromir later.  Even though the elf lord was angry about the insult to his son, he didn't say anything, even though he wanted to makes a scathing retort at the man.  No one spoke to Estel like that in Elrond's presence, and it was a good thing that Legolas had reacted first.

Legolas' eyes were still narrowed in anger as he replied, his voice soft, but deadly, daring Boromir to disagree with him.  "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn sighed.  "_Havo dad_, Legolas. {Sit down.}"  The elf prince glanced at his friend for an instant, and then looked back to Boromir, before he turned and reclaimed his seat.

Boromir glared at the elf prince for a long moment, and then turned the glare on Aragorn.  "Gondor has no King."  He moved towards his seat.  "Gondor needs no King."  He took a seat as Elrond suppressed another surge of anger at the man who dared insult his son.

Unexpectedly, it was Bilbo Baggins who next spoke up in defense of the ranger.  The elderly hobbit's voice was tinged with annoyance when he spoke, reciting a poem.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king._

************************************************************************

"I will take it!"  Frodo declared, to the complete shock of the entire Council.  As they turned to stare at him, he swallowed nervously.  "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled slightly, and walked to Frodo's side.  "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood, and Elrond swallowed back a cry of protest.  This was what was meant to happen, it was finally time for his youngest son to claim his destiny, and Elrond couldn't interfere, no matter how much he wanted to keep Estel safe in Rivendell forever.

"If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will."  Aragorn said firmly, crossing the patio to where Frodo and Gandalf stood.  He knelt before the Ringbearer, and grasped the hobbit's arms.  "You have my sword."

Slowly the rest of the Fellowship formed.  Legolas immediately joined his best friend, and Elrond felt a little bit more relaxed about the situation, because he knew that Legolas would sacrifice himself in an instant to save the ranger.  Glancing at the twins, he saw the same relief about the situation on their faces, although it was subtle and only someone who knew the twins well would detect it.

Finally, at the end, the group consisted of Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and the other three hobbits.  Elrond surveyed the group, noting that all races were represented, and that since most of the group was already bound by loyalty and friendship, that this might actually have a chance of succeeding.  Elrond stood from his seat.  "So be it!  You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

************************************************************************

It was early morning when Aragorn gathered his belongings together and slipped silently out of his room.  The mists that collected in the valley during the earliest hours were thick today, and he moved through them with a quiet grace.

The ranger thought that he had made it out of the house undetected, and he had, save for one pair of eyes that followed his path until he vanished into the mists.  Elrond sighed as he watched his son, and he knew where the younger man was going.  Turning from the balcony, he followed his youngest son's path.

Aragorn moved among the trees of his home with ease, his footsteps making almost no noise on the ground.  Long training had enabled him to move almost as quietly as an elf.  The mist didn't slow him as he headed for a small glade that was deep in the gardens of Elrond's home.  At the far end of the glade was a marble statue of a lovely young woman, a veil over her hair as she knelt among the grass and flowers of the glade.

Aragorn moved towards the statue and knelt down in front of it.  It had been a long time since he had last been here, and he could see signs that the glade was trying to claim the statue.  Twisting vines were creeping up the statue, and dead leaves had fallen and not been removed.

Reaching out a gentle hand, Aragorn began clearing away the fallen leaves and pulling the vines away from the cool marble.  He gazed up into the serene face of Gilraen, his mother by birth.  He had never known her, so he didn't really love her the way that a child would normally love a parent, but he loved and respected her for bringing him here, to the only home he had ever known.

Suddenly he became aware that he wasn't alone in the glade, and he tensed slightly, until the other person spoke and the ranger recognized Elrond's voice and relaxed.

"_Anirne hene beriad i chên în__.  Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._ {She wanted to protect her child.  She thought in Rivendell you would be safe.}"  The elf lord came up behind his son and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.  "But in her heart your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life, that you'd never escape your fate.  The skill of the Elves can reforge the Sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn brushed the back of his hand along the statue's face, silently thanking his mother for her sacrifice in bringing him here.  Then he clasped Elrond's hand in his own.  "I do not want that power.  I have never wanted it."

Elrond's wise gray eyes were sad.  "You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other."  He knelt next to Aragorn.  "Do you think I am happy about this, Estel?  I love you, and I hate seeing you go off into the dangers outside this realm.  But your time has come, finally.  You will reclaim the throne of your fathers, for this is the fate that has always awaited you."

_No one can know_

_When Fate says your time has come_

************************************************************************

_The Pelennor Fields… March 16, 3019 of the Third Age_

Aragorn stood alone on the blood-soaked battlefield of the Pelennor outside Minas Tirith.  Men were already working at burning the corpses of the dead orcs and trolls, and smoke rolled over the fields, thick and gray.

The ranger was exhausted.  The last three months had been more grueling and demanding than he could possibly have imagined, and especially in these last weeks, while aiding the Rohan and trying to muster them for war.  He felt during those times as if he was carrying the weight of all the people of Rohan and Gondor on his shoulders, and all he wanted now was to lie down and rest for a long time.

It was not to be however, as the war was not yet won.  Frodo was still out there somewhere, and Aragorn knew that he had to do everything that he could to help the Ringbearer, because the War could not be won until the Ring was destroyed.  There was more work to be done, no matter how weary he was.  He had to hold his head high and ignore the bone-deep, soul-draining weariness he felt.

Aragorn heard the soft footsteps of Legolas approaching, and glanced over his shoulder at his friend.  Legolas had been blessed by the Valar, for he had emerged from all of this without a single injury to himself, a testament to the Valar as well as his own fighting skills.

The elf prince frowned at the dullness he saw in Aragorn's eyes as he came up alongside his friend.  He had noticed it in Rohan, after the Battle of Helm's Deep, but it had not been this obvious then.  "_Estel, mellon nin_, do you fare well?" the elf asked softly.

Aragorn nodded.  "I am fine, Legolas, just very tired.  These last months have not been kind to any of us, especially to us Men.  Stress and worry can often be a more dangerous foe than combat." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  "Come Legolas, we have more work too do."

Legolas caught his friend's arm.  "You need to rest, Aragorn.  You have hardly rested at all since Helm's Deep.  Eomer and Gandalf can take charge for a short time. You will be no use to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion."

Aragorn pulled his arm away from Legolas.  "I'm fine, _mellon nin_.  I have too much to do.  Remember, what I told you in Rivendell all those years ago?  I have to do this for my people?  I am their King, it is my duty to them, and I cannot fail in it."

Aragorn strode away towards the command tent that had been pitched for him in a small grove of trees away from the main area of the battle.  He could not enter the city officially until invited by the Steward, because the Steward was the one still in charge.

Legolas stood watching his friend's proud stride, as he fought to show nothing but strength to the soldiers he passed on the way to the tent.  He could see that many of the soldiers were drawing strength from their King, even if he had not been recognized as such yet with an official coronation.  Legolas shook his head, and then smiled as he heard the soft footsteps of another elf approaching.

Elladan stepped up next to the Mirkwood prince.  The twin sons of Elrond had ridden out with the rangers in Halbarad's company, not long after the Battle of Helm's Deep, and had caught up with their brother and the Rohan on their way back to Edoras from Isengard.  The oldest son of Elrond smiled softly as he watched his younger brother.  "He pushes himself so hard and the men respect him for it, no matter what it costs him personally."

Legolas nodded.  "He got us to this point almost single-handedly, for it was he who kept the hope and faith and courage of the troops alive.  He's been carrying the hope of two kingdoms on his shoulders, and he still is bearing that load."

Elrohir had joined the other two in time to hear the prince's words.  "And he will continue to do so after he is King.  He knows that instinctively, and it is a sign of the royal blood that flows in his vein, and a mark of the true King, something that cannot be learned."

Legolas sighed.  "Well, if he won't let us carry that load for him for a short time, let's at least see if we can add our strength to his and support him for now."  The twins nodded and together the three elves followed Aragorn to the tent where all the leaders were gathering to plan their next move.

_To carry the lonely ones_

_No one can know_

************************************************************************

_Minas Tirith: May 1st, 3019_

It was a brilliantly beautiful day.  The sun shone on the city of Minas Tirith, turning it into a city of light.  All of the people had been assembled at the highest level of the city, in the courtyard of the palace.  On the steps leading into the palace, Gandalf stood facing the people.  In his hands he held the Winged Crown of Gondor.  On the steps in front of him knelt Aragorn, dressed in his finest robes, a heavy cloak over his shoulders.

Gandalf's face was serious as he looked at Aragorn, but he winked swiftly to reassure the ranger, whose shoulders were stiff from nerves and anticipation.  The wizard looked out at the people.  "Men of Gondor, behold!  One has come to claim the kingship again at last.  Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor.  Shall he be King and enter into the City and dwell here?"

There was a roar of acknowledgement from every voice, so loud that any birds in the area flew up from their perches in alarm.  In the center of the courtyard, the White Tree was already blooming again, showing the people that this was indeed the true King.

Gandalf smiled then.  "Now come the days of the King." he intoned, before placing the crown on Aragorn's head.  As Aragorn raised his head, Gandalf's smile became even broader.  "May they be blessed."  Aragorn also smiled and thanked the wizard silently with his eyes.

Aragorn rose to his feet and as Gandalf stepped aside, Aragorn took his place.  He drew in a deep breath as his eyes sought out Faramir's, Gimli's, and most of all, Legolas'.  He searched for the hobbits, but they were not at the front of the crowd and he couldn't spot them in the mass of people.  "This day does not belong to one man, but to all.  Let us together rebuild this world…that we may share in the days of peace."

The people began to cheer loudly.  Suddenly, white petals began to fall like rain.  Servants stationed on the balconies and terraces were emptying basketfuls of flower petals that had been specially gathered for this ceremony.

Aragorn raised his hand and silence fell over the crowd.  He was silent for a moment before he began to sing softly in elvish.  "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_."

As Aragorn descended the steps, Gandalf stepped forward again and translated the King's words, since few people knew the elven-tongue.  "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come.  In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."

The people cheered again, and as Aragorn moved among them, they all bowed low to him.  Faramir stood near Eowyn, and they both bowed, until Aragorn placed his hand on their shoulders.  "Rise, my friends.  You have done a great service for my people, and I am in your debt."

Faramir and Eowyn both straightened, and Aragorn nodded in satisfaction.  He passed several others, such as Eomer and Gimli, saying similar things to them.  As he turned away from Gimli, he was confronted by Legolas and several other elves of Lorien and Mirkwood.

Legolas clapped a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  The elf was dressed in a tunic of silver silk, his hair pulled back into a deceptively simple arrangement of braids.  He wore a circlet of silver on his head, marking his status as Prince of Mirkwood.  He smiled at his friend.

Aragorn returned the gesture, placing his own hand on Legolas' shoulder.  "_Hannon le_,_ mellon nin_, for everything you have done for me throughout the years."

Legolas' smile widened.  He leaned closer to the king and whispered in elvish.  "I only did what a friend would do, Estel.  This is your day, you've finally achieved your destiny, and I was pleased to help you do so."  The elf's smile turned mischievous, and he stepped to the side, so that Aragorn could see who was behind him.

Aragorn wasn't sure how to react as he saw his father stepping towards him.  The elf lord had a bright smile on his face, but it was one that was tinged with sadness at the fact that he was losing his beloved youngest son.  Aragorn bowed formally to Elrond, trying to hide his uncertainty.

A pair of strong arms infolded him, and Elrond drew him close.  Obviously, the elf lord had no problems with openly admitting how much he loved his son, even in front of his son's people.  He heard Elrond's gentle voice close to his ear.  "I am so very proud of you, _ion nin_.  Your brothers told me all about the fight in the Pelennor Fields and at the Black Gate.  You've finally achieved the destiny that the Valar have set for you."  Elrond drew back slightly to look in his son's eyes.

"_Hannon le, Ada_.  It came as a surprise to me, but in helping lead the people of Rohan, and then leading Gondor, I finally realized that I love my people." Aragorn replied softly in elvish.  "I always cared for their well-being while I was a ranger, but I finally realized how much I love them."

Elrond smiled brilliantly.  "That is the mark of a true leader, my Estel.  When you can find that selfless love in your heart for the people you rule, you know that you will do anything for them."

_It's all for love._

_It comes down to what you choose_.

_To reach out and heal the wounds_

_It's all for love._

Elrond cupped his son's face in his hand.  "Estel, you've fulfilled your destiny, so now it is time for me to keep my promise."  He gestured to someone standing behind him holding a banner emblazoned with the White Tree and the crown of the King.  The person stepped forward and lowered the banner, revealing Arwen.

Aragorn froze in shock.  He had been certain that she had sailed to the Undying Lands, yet here she stood.  She stepped towards him, her deep grey eyes beginning to hold tears of happiness.  Aragorn wanted to go to her, but he glanced at Elrond, uncertain that this was not just a dream.

Elrond smiled.  "You've earned the right to Arwen's hand, Estel.  She's your Queen, if you still desire her to be such."

Aragorn no longer hesitated as he cupped Arwen's face in his hand, and then kissed her firmly.  The people had gone quiet during the interaction between the elf lord and their King, and now they burst into another round of wild cheers.

Aragorn and Arwen walked among the people that were gathered, and all of them bowed to their King and soon-to-be Queen.  Finally, they found the hobbits, standing in front of the White Tree.  At the sight of the King and Queen, they bowed.

Aragorn stood in shock for only a moment.  "My friends." he cried softly.  As the hobbits looked up, he smiled at them.  "You bow to no one."  Without hesitating, he sank to his knees in front of the four greatest heroes of the War, and Arwen, Elrond, the twins, and everyone else assembled in the courtyard followed his lead.

************************************************************************

_Minas Tirith, May 1st, 3019.  Sunset…_

Aragorn stood on the balcony of his Citadel, looking out at the sunset.  A soft footstep behind him caught his attention and he turned, seeing Elrond and Legolas standing there.  He invited them to join him with a simple smile and they did so.

Elrond laughed slightly.  "I seem to recall standing like this with you before the Council in Rivendell, Estel.  Do you remember?  You were recalling the day that I told you about your ancestry and destiny."

Aragorn laughed.  "I remember.  And, as it turns out, you were right, _Ada_.  This is what I was born to do."

Elrond laughed as well.  "Finally, you admit that your old father was right all along.  All those years when you felt that you were not up to the task of claiming your birthright, your brothers and I knew that when the time came you would be ready."

Legolas nodded in agreement.  "You told me many years ago, Estel, that these were your people, and that it is your duty to serve them, because if you did not, no one would.  Do you still feel that way?"

Aragorn was quiet for several moments.  "Yes, I do.  Despite all the time I spent with the rangers, I never truly realized how close the world of Men was to being destroyed, because they did not have a leader who would serve them.  Denethor was a good Steward, until he was ensnared by Sauron, but he was not truly serving the people.  I am the one who must now rectify the mistakes made in the past."

Elrond nodded.  "That is the essence of being a King, Estel.  It is all about balancing the needs of the people, and knowing that they will look to you in all matters, and trust you to make the right decisions.  You must do this, and no one else."

_I am – I am_

_The one to make a change_

_Who's gonna do it,_

_If I don't step to it_

_I am_

_I am – I am_

_A voice, to be heard_

_Who's gonna do it_

_If I don't step to it_

_I am_

Elrond smiled.  "The Third Age has passed.  Now comes the Age of the King, the time for healing, and peace.  You will do your best, Estel.  I know that, your brothers know it, and Legolas knows it."

Legolas laughed and nudged Aragorn.  "And I'll remind you, if you should forget."  Aragorn groaned and swatted at his friend, who ducked.  The prince sobered.  "Seriously, Estel.  I know that being a ruler can be difficult, and I am only a prince!  But as long as you have your friends and the strength of heart and mind to support your decisions, you cannot fail."

Aragorn smiled at his friend, but there were tears glimmering in his eyes.  "_Hannon le, mellon nin_.  You have forever stood by me, and I am in your debt."

Legolas shook his head.  "You owe me nothing, Estel.  I will always stand by you."

Aragorn shook his head.  "You deserve something, Legolas.  If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive to have claimed the throne.  In return for everything you have done for me, I offer you the land of Ithilien.  You spoke, during our travels, of wanting to return there, and establish a colony of elves, with your father's permission.  You shall have it.  I plan to offer it also to Faramir, as his princedom, and together you shall have rule over that land as my vassals."

Legolas was rendered speechless for a long moment.  Finally, with a brilliant smile, the elf prince nodded.  "I thank you, Estel.  That is more that satisfactory.  And in exchange…no, don't protest!" Legolas said, holding up his hand.  "In return, I pledge to remain in Middle-Earth with you, Estel.  I shall not sail over the Sea until you have passed on into whatever awaits Men after they take their final sleep."

It was Aragorn's turn to be shocked.  "I cannot ask you to do that Legolas.  You belong with your people."

Legolas laughed.  "You didn't ask, I offered.  And I swear it to you again.  Here I shall remain, even if I am the last elf in Middle-Earth.  You are the brother of my heart, Estel, and I will not be parted from you, until your time has come."

The tears that had been collecting in Aragorn's eyes began to fall.  "With a friend like you, Legolas, I know that this new Age will be great.  Few would be willing to make such a sacrifice."

Legolas shook his head.  "It is no sacrifice."

Aragorn embraced his friend.  "Together, then.  Together, we shall rebuild this world."

_I am – I am_

_The one to make a change_

_Who's gonna do it_

_If I don't step to it_

_I am_

_I am – I am_

_A voice to be heard_

_Who's gonna do it_

_If I don't step to it_

_I am_

_Thus begins the tale of King Elessar's reign.  Thanks to the Fellowship, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, learned of his true destiny and claimed the throne that was his birthright.  As Elrond had predicted, the challenges faced, and the choices that his foster son made in his life would help him decide what his destiny would be._


End file.
